Another Goodbye
by Rivulet027
Summary: While saying goodbye to a friend Justin gets his first kiss. Set during Turbo. Justin/Dustin


A/N: I wrote this after having seen the Turbo movie for the first time and must admit while I realized that Justin was young I didn't quite get how young until I watched about half the series. The being said there is a little snuggling and two kisses in this, be forewarned. I do like to write first kiss stories and wanted to explore the Justin char a bit, that's where this piece got its start. Since then I have fiddled and rewrote and stressed and was simply going to let it waste away on my computer never to see the light of day. I thought about pulling pieces of it for another story with this pairing set during DT, but that didn't feel right without posting this. So here it is posted, if I've made a mistake in doing so let me know, I'll take it down. And just in case anyone is questioning yes this is Dustin from the NS series.

Warnings: Slash and underage kisses…though I'm pretty sure I know a few people that got their first kiss at this age.

Another Goodbye:

Justin quickly scanned over the familiar faces. He frowned. Where was Dustin? He hadn't made many friends at the orphanage since he'd came there. He hadn't really let anyone in before he became a Power Ranger. Only two people had managed to befriend him. He hadn't seen as much of Rocky lately. It seemed that every time they made plans ranger business seemed to get in the way. Adam had even voiced that same complaint the day before. Dustin he could count on seeing every morning. Usually the enthusiastic young boy woke everyone up, but not today.

Justin stifled a yawn as he put his morning dishes away. He snagged a nearby girl, "Have you seen Dustin?"

She shook her curls at him. As he turned to walk away he heard her whisper, "Did the freak just talk to me?"

He rolled his eyes as he quickly ducked out of the room, heading upstairs. He knew he had a bit of an antisocial reputation, but he couldn't help it if the only topics of conversation he was interested didn't interest anyone else. Yeah, half the time Dustin had to ask him to explain what he was talking about, but at least his friend didn't get that glazed over look most of the other kids did when he tried to talk to them. He'd eventually just given up on them, they couldn't understand him and he wasn't about to dumb down what he said for them, well not unless they asked questions that forced him to.

Justin moved into a nearby bathroom and turned the hot water on. He slipped out of the room and pulled a washcloth and towel from the nearby linen closet. Once the water was hot enough he soaked the washcloth, then rung it out.

He made his way to Dustin's bed. He'd suspected Dustin was still in bed since he wasn't wiggling his happy way around everyone and getting into anything he could. Dustin was well hidden under his covers. Was he sick?

Justin took in the lump that was his friend, and then the empty nightstand. He wet his lips when he spotted the obviously full book bag at the end of his bed. Oh no, Dustin was leaving.

He felt tears well in his eyes and quickly pushed them back down. Everyone eventually left him, why had he been silly enough to think Dustin wouldn't? That decided he sat down on Dustin's bed and pulled the covers down. Dustin blinked up at him with puffy red eyes, he'd been crying.

"Hey, Dude," Dustin greeted with a forced smile. Justin smiled back as he used the washcloth to wash his friend's face. Dustin leaned into his touch, told him that the washcloth was warm.

"Feels better that way," Justin told him, "Makes it easier to wake up."

He shoved away a memory of his mother doing the same for him. He couldn't think about her right now, not when he was about to say goodbye to another person. He dried Dustin's face.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dude."

Justin dropped the used washcloth and towel on the nightstand. He sighed, "I don't even know why I bothered trying, you're just going to get filthy again."

Dustin gave him a real smile.

Justin shook his head as he informed him, "Dirt is strangely attracted to you."

Dustin shrugged and caught his hand, playing with his fingers, "I going to miss that martial arts stuff you and Rocky were teaching me."

He smirked, "Didn't get to teach you much, just the basics."

"It was still cool."

"Maybe you could get lessons, wherever you're going. They find your Dad?"

Dustin looked away and didn't answer. Justin frowned. Dustin pressed their hands together, a frown on his face. With a scowl Justin kicked off his shoes and joined Dustin under the covers.

"Who are you going with and why? You said they were looking for your Dad."

"Rocky isn't here like he used to be," Dustin said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Justin hands moved restlessly, he wasn't exactly sure where to put them.

"He went away to college and only comes home every other weekend. I've been…well…"

"Busy with your new friends," Dustin supplied as he caught Justin's arms and wrapped them around himself, snuggling in.

Justin nodded. He couldn't exactly say that he'd been spending most of his time trying to save the world. He snuggled closer to Dustin, not exactly sure if he should be wrapped around another boy in this way, but it felt so very right.

"Who's picking you up?" Justin asked attempting to get back to his question.

"Mom."

"I thought she was the one who brought you here."

Dustin shrugged, "She had too much to do to look after me after Grandma died. She said I'd just get in her way."

"What about your Dad?"

"Um dude, he travels too much?"

"But…" Justin trailed off. It wasn't fair, but then life wasn't and he'd learned a long time ago that not all adults acted their age. Not everyone took responsibility even when they should. His time with the rangers was beginning to cloud his judgment, he was beginning to become more of an optimist. He should know better. He was comfortable being the pessimistic counterpoint to Dustin's optimism.

Dustin sniffled and Justin wet his lips as he took in the fresh wave of tears.

"I don't want to leave."

He didn't want Dustin to leave either.

"I don't even know where we're moving to."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No, just that Dad bought us a house and we're moving."

"That doesn't even make sense," Justin told him.

"He can't take care of me and now if she does she gets a house," Dustin explained.

Their eyes met.

"It still doesn't make sense," Justin insisted.

"I know Dude, but it is what it is."

"Does she…" Justin started to ask, but paused to smile when he realized Dustin's nose was crinkled in that way that meant he was about to ask some off the wall question. Dustin was always doing that, asking questions that made you laugh or think, but seemed to come from no where.

"If you were a Power Ranger, what color would you be?" Dustin asked.

Justin didn't hesitate, "Blue."

Dustin smiled at him.

"What about you?"

"Yellow."

Justin laughed. He was tempted to point out that yellow was a girl's color, but not all yellow's had worn skirts and he couldn't take the chance that he'd reveal something he shouldn't.

Dustin shared a smile with him, then reached out and brushed hair from his face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Justin's lips. Justin's eyes widened. His first kiss ever and it was from another boy. He didn't even have time to react and Dustin was pulling away. He pushed forward and returned the kiss.

His communicator went off.

He scowled at it. Dustin was laughing.

"I…" he tried to think of a feasible excuse, but none would come.

"Go," Dustin told him, "help your friends."

Wait, what? Could Dustin know? How could he? Justin had been careful, he hadn't said anything.

"But…" He tried to stall.

Dustin gave him a shove and a smile, "Go."

Reluctantly he extracted himself from the bed. He started towards the door, then paused and turned back, "Write me?"

Dustin gave him a sad little smile and squeezed his fingers, "Will try Dude."

By the time the latest monster was defeated Dustin was gone. Justin never got a letter, but then he hadn't really expected to.


End file.
